odd_squad_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Todd
Trivia * His agent number was 43. When he was fired, he hid the number randomly around headquarters, like his old desk, on files, boxes, walls, and even stole his own handprint as seen in Fistful of Fruit Juice. * He was the leader and only member of the Todd Squad. * He has ice blue eyes. * It is currently unknown how his hairstyle has changed from being an agent to a villain. * In almost every episode he appeared in, he says his famous line "EEEEHAHAHAHAHA!!!". * When Training Day premiered, he turned the Odd Squad website odd. To get it back to normal, you had to click on his body and solve a puzzle. * He also knows how to speak Centigurp, as seen in the episode, The O Games. * He drums in the shower. * He names all his sandwiches. * He only eats with his feet. * He has a tiny band in his mouth. * His Rock, Paper, Scissors throwing pattern is the same as Olive's. * His birthday is on April 3rd, which also goes along with his badge number, 43 and 4-3. * His favorite food is pie. * His tie size is 27. * He now owns a garden. ** he invented nose inator *** he used to enjoy shapeshifter hanging out with her *** he was mentiond in odd tube *** he likes rocks Appearances Season 1 * Zero Effect (Referenced) * My Better Half (Referenced) * The Potato Ultimato (Referenced) * The Odd Antidote (43) * Skip Day (43) * Fistful of Fruit Juice (43) * How to Interrogate a Unicorn (43) * Invasion of the Body Switchers (43) * Double Trouble (43) * Soundcheck Part Deux (43) * Centigurps Game Ad (43) * Odd Squad Soundtrack: Stop The Music (43) * Training Day (official debut) * Trading Places * Bad Lemonade * The O Games * Undercover Olive * O vs. the Ballcano * Now You Don't See Me * Disorder in the Court * O is Not For Over Season 2 * First Day (Mentioned) * Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd * Oscar Strikes Back (Picture) * Odd Squad: World Turned Odd * OddTube (Mentioned) Season 3 * Nice of Two/New Boss * odd momets * odd time (final episode) Quotes * "EEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA!" * "It's ODD Todd now!" * "Hello, Scribbles!" * "I'll be back!" * "Who do you want to catch? Me...or the _____?" * "You say potato, I say french toast with jam." * “You keep the Odd, I’ll keep the Todd!” * "Looks like rain. It'll be lovely for my ASPARRRAGUS!" * "Hello, Otto." * imperisive * how odd * oh please * i have other intrests i like like gardnening * im not a agent im not a villain im a gardner * kids like victory * sure if you want to babble it to me take it from me here please Gallery IMG 20190122 111514.jpg Category:Villains Category:Villains turned to goodside Category:Heroes